


Thank the Academy

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [419]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: there was apost on tumblr doing the roundsof the unofficial IR Awards, for which John swept the pool. This is the ficlet that resulted





	

John wants to call foul, but there are no written down rules as to the categories, and as such, no reason why they can’t award two trophies for the same rescue, in the same presentation.

“There was some _very_  stiff competition for our next award,”  Grandma announces, looking meaningfully over her glasses at all of them.   “Eos, let’s take a look at the nominees.”  One by one, every Thunderbird on the couch winced and squirmed as Eos replayed their most dangerous and thrilling exploits.

John sighed and put his latest trophy with its new friends.  “Eos, were the _kapow, whoosh,_  and that screaming sound effect necessary?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” she said primly.  “Yes they were.”

Grandma nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  “She’s right.  And anyway, the King of Heart Attacks _and_  the Most Idiotic Maneuver of the Year goes to, drumroll please Eos.”  There was a prompt drumroll and cymbals crash.  “John Tracy, for using a space station as a tow tug while being pelted by planet killer asteroids.”

John gave a mocking bow to their mocking round of applause and went to accept his trophy.

Gordon also leapt to his feet.  “Imma gonna let you finish,” he said, flicking John’s shoulder.  “But Alan and Virgil were ramming and then exploding that asteroid, and thus had the craziest, heart-attack inducing, idiotic maneuver of the year.”

“Well, they should have tried harder,” John snarked as the others jeered happily and Kayo yanked Gordon back into his seat.  He lifted his new trophy.  “Thank you, thank you, I’d like to thank the academy and poor impulse control, really, thank you.”

Grandma shoved him over to sprawl on the couch.


End file.
